


Unexpected Consequences

by Luthienberen



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2018 [10]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Gen, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Inspector Gregson is tailing some criminals alone when he is recognised. He really should have called upon Holmes and Watson…





	Unexpected Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for July writing prompts. Prompt No.#12 Your Reputation Precedes You. The disadvantage in having a reputation is that people know who you are. Let that work to a character’s disadvantage in today’s entry.
> 
> _I had the Granada universe in mind when I wrote this, but admittedly it can be probably read in ACD verse as well._

Why the criminals had led him here baffled Inspector Gregson, but he continued marking their progress with the quiet efficacy he was known for among his colleagues.

Pretending to admire a flower seller’s goods, Gregson discreetly glanced over the street he found himself in and grew more puzzled. The area was in a wealthier section of London, where those of the expanding middle-class lived. The sort of place you would expect civil servants, bankers and doctors and other such persons.

It was hardly the locale for criminals bent on pilfering money or smuggling illicit books of an immoral character, (that is, women in states of considerable undress).

There were no banks and Gregson was nearly certain that there were no dens of ill-repute along this street. Though that certainty was now slightly shaken, leaving the police inspector searching his memory for any snippets of conversation or seemingly innocent lines in a newspaper.

Alas, he did not have Mr Holmes memory. Gregson toyed with the idea of calling upon Mr Holmes, but decided that the situation hardly called for it.

Perhaps Doctor Watson might be of assistance, for one of these doctors could be a professional colleague or a man he had read about or heard in conversation. Yes, he would call upon Doctor Watson after he had finished his mission for the day.

Ah…the four men were moving again, finishing their conversation. The criminals were cleverly dressed in shabby genteel clothing, looking like tradesmen on business so that the well-to-do around them did not find their presence unusual.

Tailing them carefully Gregson followed them down a side street only to realise how terribly stupid he had been when he was surrounded by the four men.

His memory had failed him: the side street was actually a deserted thoroughfare used for deliveries and at this time of day there were none.

While any noise might attract attention Gregson wouldn’t dare risk an innocent’s life. What if a scullery maid or young lady answered his cries? These criminals wouldn’t hesitate to do harm.

No, best to remain calm.

“Here, what’s going on chaps?”

The leader sneered at him and what a pretty fellow he was with yellowed teeth and eyes so bleak from a life of hardship Gregson knew there would be no mercy.

“None of that Inspector Gregson,” he said in a harsh tone.

Gregson felt a jab of fear. How did the rascal know his name or face?

“Yes we know you Inspector. Hardly a thief or smuggler like us that don’t. What did our toff say?”

_Toff? So there is a man of means behind this gang. Yet pleasure at his suspicions being correct weren’t helpful here._

One of the men behind him sniggered, voice dripping with grim satisfaction.

“ _Your reputation precedes you_ , that’s what he said.”

_Damn._

“I believe you have the wrong man, gentlemen.”

The leader scoffed. “No we haven’t, we would know you anywhere: tall and blond and anyways, we have a picture of you from that arrest of the Jonesy Gang.”

Gregson kept calm even as his palms began sweating. Further denial would do little good, so he focused on survival. So far, this gang hadn’t resorted to murder so he might live through a beating.

As if sensing his resolution the leader gestured to his companions and they closed in.

The first fist Gregson ducked and the next. He even managed to land a few blows and sweep the legs out of another. There his fortune expired and two men flung themselves on top of him.

Gregson struggled and kicked and even bit, but the combined blows of three of the men left him dazed and bleeding.

He was losing and Gregson began to think they might start with murder right here in this affluent neighbourhood when he heard a raised voice and the cry of “Police!”

Immediately he was released and Gregson collapsed onto the pavement, unable to stand.

The men ran for it and Gregson was just able to blink blood from his eyes to see  a blurry image of his rescuer stoop down to help.

“Sir, can you stand? My house is not far.”

“Yeessss…” Gregson winced at his lisp, then groaned at the pain in his head.

The man helped him stand and Gregson no longer tried gaining a clear image, merely surviving to this gentleman’s home.

His final thoughts before losing consciousness was that he had to call Mr Holmes and Doctor Watson. He tried to say so, but he was too exhausted to speak as he distantly heard voices bursting into life around him.

Then gentle hands were touching and lifting as the world fell away.


End file.
